Here's your proof
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Wade is tired of having this AJ scandal going on so he decides to help clear up this whole thing, with the help of a certain high flier. Pretty much dedicated to The Emcee, she's awesome! Warnings! SLASH! M/M/M FLUFF


**A/N: okay this took me about a week to write but I kinda like this. There might be a sequel to this story. **

**this is the unplanned sequel to my Mission Accomplished fic. **

**Warning! Three way pairing and slashy fluff**

* * *

Wade Barrett was standing in the backstage area watching as Vickie went off on the same tirad she had last week. He shook his head and looked to his left to see Justin doing the same as him right beside him. Dolph was in on it this week too, and that only made things a lot worse.

"Do you want to do anything about it this week?" Justin asked him. Wade thought for a moment. Last week, he hadn't gotten much reprecussions for his actions last week. The warning that he had gotten from creative just that morning was ringing in his ears.

"Wait until they really drag John into it, then we will go and be us. I don't like this story line at all, it makes me sick. So once Vickie's new 'Proof' comes out, we will go." Wade said as he listened to AJ diss Vickie's weight. He chuckled, AJ had really grown some balls and grown up a lot since she started getting a lot of TV time.

"Well, we better get going soon, she just reviewed the footage from last week. She will be showing the new stuff in a few moments." Justin said. They both looked to the other monitor across from them. Josh Mathews and CM Punk were standing there talking quietly, probably about something related to the bogus evidence and this storyline.

* * *

"Vickie, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing between AJ and Cena?" Wade's booming voice carried throughout the arena in Columbus, Ohio. He shook his head as he came down the ramp.

"What do you mean, Barrett?" Dolph countered. He was obviously not prepared for the improvisation in this storyline that he was doing. . Again.

"I told you very clearly last week that AJ and Cena have not been having an affair, because Cena is with someone else on the roster. You really need to stop harrassing this innocent woman and just drop the act."

"You used just word of mouth to say that. I need proof if I will believe you." Vickie said. She was starting to get annoyed with this storyline and all the improvisations that a certain Englishman has been doing.

"So do I need to give you proof that John is not with AJ, but with other people on the roster?" Wade countered as he finally stepped into the ring. AJ was giving him a confused look not understanding what was going on at all.

"What are you talking about Wade?" AJ asked. Wade chuckled and shook his head. Creative tries to hide the relationships backstage enough, that people get really surprised when they try to reveal their actual relationships.

"AJ, you know very well what I'm doing. Hell, no one in the back believes you Vickie, because we all know that even though John's track record in relationships isn't quite clean, he is very loyal to the ones that he loves." Wade said as he hopped onto the corner turnbuckle.

"And what proof of that do you have?" Dolph countered, face twisting with a skeptical look.

"Oh, let's bring him out here so we can get his reaction first." Wade said as he looked towards the ramp. John's music hit and he walked slowly down the ramp, a cautious look upon his face.

"What's all this about Wade? You are even freaking me out." John said, sliding into the ring and taking a spot leaning against the corner closest to Wade.

"Hah, John you should know by now." Wade said with a chuckle as Justin's music hit. John jaw fell open and his brow furrowed.

"Oh, look who shows up now, The nobody from South Africa." Dolph sneered as Justin stepped into the ring.

"Whoa, Dolph. Back the fuck off of Justin, he's just as talented as you are, so Shut your mouth." John snarled as he stepped out of the corner towards Dolph.

"Dolph, keep that up we won't need to see the proof that I have all set." Wade half whined. He had to keep his chuckle to himself. John was doing half of Wade and Justin's job by himself.

"Get on to your proof, Barrett." Dolph snarled. Wade shook his head.

"Speak nicely and we will show you. It's not that hard of a concept now is it people?" Justin said. The crowd roared back their answer as Dolph looked to be getting more pissed by the moment.

"And hold your horses, Ziggler. I want to see what Vickie has for proof this week, first. Take it away." Wade said as he leaned on the ropes with Justin sitting on the corner to his right and John leaning in the one on his left.

"Alright. Well, I have voicemails that AJ left to Cena here. Have a listen." Vickie said. The voicemails that AJ supposedly left were played. AJ tried to interrupt a couple times but Wade only held up his hand to silence her.

"Vickie, there are so many reasons why you are mislead in this information. First off there is more than one John in this business. Luck is that AJ was probably calling up ol' John Morrison, anyone hear from him lately?" Wade said. AJ slowly raised her hand.

"John's doing pretty good. . ." AJ said smally. Dolph's head snapped towards her.

"So, this British git is right?! We have been pinning this on the wrong John?" Dolph snapped. Justin, Wade, John, and AJ all nodded.

"But as I said before John Cena here isn't off the hook." Wade said. Justin chuckled to himself a little, this was going to start getting interesting.

"AJ, I guess you are free to go. I'm sorry about all this. ." Vickie said slowly. AJ nodded and left the ring. Dolph just watched this all go down with his jaw on the floor.

"John, would you like to do the honors and explain everything?" Justin asked from his spot on the corner.

"WHAT!?" John squeaked. Everyone laughed and John attempted to hide his face by pulling his hat down.

"I'll take that as a no." Wade said as he walked over to John. Wade set his mic down so that their conversation would be a bit more private, which is nearly impossible seeing as one of the cameramen was right there.

"I don't want to do this Wade. It's embarrassing and if people actually believe it, my wife will have more ammunition to take more of my money then she already is trying to take." John murmured hoping that the cameras weren't picking up their conversation. The people in the arena couldn't hear a word, but the people at home were hearing every word.

"John, this is important to not only me, but Justin as well. We are both completely ready for this and want this. We both know how much trouble it can cause you but we are both ready to step up and help you in anyway possible. We promise to be there for you, all we ask is that you let us come out." Wade said as he gently grabbed John's head and turned it upwards from its downward stare.

"Really? I could never repay either of you if you guys gave up this much for me. But you two do know my weakness, I will do anything to keep you guys happy." John said, pink dusting his cheeks. Wade gave a small genuine smile as he pulled John's hat back up to a normal level. John simply nodded in understanding. Wade went back over to pick up his microphone, making sure to bend over right in front of John.

"Wade, if you are done being a tease, can we maybe just get this out in the open?" Justin asked as he finally hopped down off of his corner and walked slowly over to John and Wade.

"I'll let everyone know, who I've been in an 'affair' with." John said with a devilish smirk on his face. Justin looked at Wade in shock. Dolph and Vickie just looked confused.

"Well. Pics or it didn't happen!" Vickie said trying to get this done and over with.

"You want pictures? We weren't that stupid, but we will get some good footage now." John smirked as he closed the gap between himself, Justin and Wade. John pulled Justin in first and placed his forehead on Justin's. Justin looked up at John and gulped, just like when it was their first time. John chuckled softly and leaned in, softly touching his lips to Justin's.

"What in the?" Dolph started before he was cut off by John breaking the kiss with Justin and turning to Wade. Wade gave a short chuckle and prepared himself for whatever John was going to do. John simply smiled and jumped at Wade. Wade caught him and spun them around. John laughed brightly and leaned in and kissed Wade, a lot harder then he had done to Justin. Wade was immediately kissing back with caused John to smile even more into the kiss.

"Are you done yet? I think we have gotten the point." Vickie said. This storyline had just taken a turn for the worst. Vince was going to bitch at someone and she didn't want it to be her.

"Now, if any of you judge me for loving both of these men, then fuck off. I don't care. I'm going to stand up for what I believe in and myself." John said after he had finally stopped making out with Wade. Wade still had a hold of John and couldn't help but bring him in even tighter for another hug.

"You do know that we are going to get in major trouble for this right?" John whispered softly into Wade's ear. Justin looked over to them, motioning that it was time to leave.

"Yeah, I know. But it was worth it." Wade said as he helped John move around so that he was on Wade's back instead of clinging to the front of him. With John on his back in a piggyback position, Wade climbed out of the ring and helped Justin down. Once Justin was out of the ring, Wade grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. Together the three of them made their way up the ramp, flaunting their relationship the whole way.

* * *

**I would like to thank The Emcee for giving me the idea to not only write this fic but also to write this pairing. Thank you.**


End file.
